Many Waters
by MirrorBreaker
Summary: Underwater, all is quiet. Underwater, all is calm. Underwater, all is lost. DxS


Wow I haven't written in a while. Anyhoo, this introduction is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but oh well. I'd advise not reading this if you need to pee, as there's many references to water in this.

But I won't bore you all anymore. Presenting Many Waters!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm **

He was struggling, sputtering, aching, **_drowning_**, yet all the figure in the sky could do was watch. Watch as the torrents of water that the clouds cried poured down onto what was left of the city, poured down to cover the highest skyscrapers in dark depths. Watch as the boy with the hair black as night and eyes bluer than the liquid he was dying in fight valiantly just to take his next breath.

The figure watched him, longing to help him - save him - but it was trapped by the boundless canopy above, the only place safe from the flood. Eventually, it realized it was crying out to the boy; its voice filled with urgency and brimming with pain.

_ "The floods can't drown it, Danny! They can't! Get up, Danny, please! Many waters..."_

But the figure never got to finish that sentence, as the boy then looked up and silenced it with his stare of oceans. Those irises held an amalgam of emotions: despair, pain, shock, love...

...but in the end, they held resignation. The boy closed his eyes for one final time, his lungs filled themselves with blessed air for one final time, and then he quietly slid into the darkness of the flood where his friends, family, and the rest of the town lay.

The ghost screamed in anguish as the boy accepted his fate, but the scream was quickly cut off as the ghost was pulled through cloud and sheets of rain to the sky above. Pulled away from the drowned city of Amity Park.

* * *

Daniel Fenton, clad in only his standard shirt and boxers, bolted up from his sleeping position. His breathing was quickened, his skin was clammy and soaked with sweat, and he hoped to all the powers that be that it was his perspiration that had wetted the lower half of the bed and not urine. 

After regaining his wits, he looked over at his clock. 1:28. He sighed, before looking out the window and seeing a dry spring night. He laid down again, vowing to not start off his spring break with a freaky nightmare. Besides, he had plans with Tucker tomorrow (Sam was being forced into "quality time" with her parents, although according to her there was no quality about it), and he'd rather he not be tired during their trip to the amusement park. Nor for the massive video game fest that would follow.

With this in mind, the tired halfa relaxed and let himself drift into dream. Soon he was in soft slumber once more, slumber unravaged by nightmares. In fact, his sleep was so sound that he never heard the window to his room creak open. He never heard the slight squeak of footwear on carpet as the person entered the room, nor did he heard the person sneak out of his room and into the Fenton household. No one heard the descension into the lab, the doors to the Fenton Portal opening, or the Specter Speeder start and drive into the emerald abyss.

* * *

Mr. Fenton awoke eight hours later to the blaring of his alarm clock, a bit groggy but otherwise fine. He sat up, blinked until the blinding sun didn't sting his eyes so much and got out of bed. He put on his jeans and socks as quickly as a fourteen year old was apt to and headed downstairs for breakfast. Well, whatever breakfast was there that hadn't already been wolfed down by his father or mutated beyond recognition. 

"Maybe," he thought as he trudged into his kitchen, "I'm safer with with cereal."

* * *

Things were not so sunny in the Ghost Zone, though. Well, to be correct, things were never sunny in the Ghost Zone because there was no sun. However, even if there were a sun, it wouldn't be shining now. 

From the black heart of the green zone arose...clouds. Normal, gray, water-filled clouds. They billowed through the zone, pushing their way through any open doors into a number of the infinite realms of the realm.

Soon, though, they reached the portal through which they could enter Amity Park, and glowing green eyes peered through the gray and stared into the portal.

The deluge was about the begin.

* * *


End file.
